Kingdom of Badgeria
The Kingdom of Badgeria, otherwise known as Badgeria, is a country in the northern midlands of the Elder Mountains. It borders East Orenia, Urenia, Eden, West Pahonnia, Pahonnia, the Mountain Free Territory, and Orenia. History The Springtime of Nations Prior to the Springtime of Nations, King Leo the Fifth and his family ruled the city of Felandus and the Kingdom of Korlin, one of the six constituent kingdoms of the Monarchies of Felindia. They had been ruling over Korlin as part of the Monarchies after the fall of the First Mourland Republic led to the reestablishment of the ancient monarchical systems. But, with the breakout of revolutions in Pugmorian and Monarchical colonies in the Elder Mountains in 869, unrest in the Monarchies began to grow stronger. This would eventual culminate in the Second Mourlander Revolution of 869 fighting for the creation of a new Republic of Mourland. And in order to avoid the possibility of the monarchs trying to reclaim their thrones, as they had decades before, the Republican revolutionaries began to systemically execute all members of the royal families. This would result in the extermination of almost all royal bloodlines in Mourland, except for the Birbayn Dynasty. Prince Leo the Sixth, son of King Leo the Fifth, saw what was coming for his family when the first revolutionaries rose up in the Monarchies. He began to organize a secret military escort to take him and Monarchical supporters to the Empire of Pugmoria. Pugmoria and the Monarchies had been historical enemies, however the joint efforts of both powers to destroy the Elder Mountains had fostered some spirit of cooperation between the two feudal powers. Leo believed that this would allow for him to set up a government-in-exile in Pugmoria to eventually restore order in Korlin. The Northern March Prince Leo and his entourage of soldiers and servants left Felandus on the 3rd of Lebra, 869 as the Mourlander Revolution started escalating from riots and small rebellions to full-blown uprisings, with their destination being the city of New Pugmyre. Over the course of the next several months, the Royal Caravan continued its trek north, battling revolutionaries and picking up royalist supporters along the way. On the 6th of Korpso, 869, as the caravan approached the de jure border of Pugmoria and the Monarchies, a Pugmorian army encountered the royal entourage. Prince Leo met with the leader of this army, where he was informed that the Pugmorian army, as well as many other Pugmorian armies, were being pulled from the Elder Mountains to reinforce the Imperial core and to 'liberate' the north of the Monarchies from the Mourlander Republican revolutionaries. Prince Leo took this as a sign that Pugmoria wouldn't support his claims to the Kingdom of Korlin, as they were currently busy occupying his own homeland. So, he decided that he would head to the Elder Mountains and find somewhere to stay until he could reclaim his throne. Leo's party headed west, toward the Elder Mountains. Given the retreat of Pugmorian forces in late 869 and the approaching winter weather, the caravan encountered relatively little resistance from professional military forces, though the entourage was attacked on several occasions by paramilitary organizations, and the weather and rough terrain did cost many lives on top of that. By the early Spring, Prince Leo and the exiles had arrived at the city of Mullaghmore. By this point in the war, Mullaghmore had been occupied by several different armies, but when Leo's forces arrived it was occupied by Free Mountaineer forces working with the government of the self-proclaimed "Free City of Mullaghmore." Establishment of the 'Kingdom in Exile' As Leo's forces set up camp outside the city, an official was sent to the provisional government of Mullaghmore to attempt to negotiate a possible settlement of the royal forces or an alliance. Negotiations would quickly breakdown as the Republican provisional government had neither the desire nor means to settle the forces of Leo's caravan. This breakdown in negotiations would lead Prince Leo to have to choose between either moving his caravan or forcefully settle in the area controlled by the Provisional government. Prince Leo chose to try and seize the city by force. While the people travelling with Prince Leo were tired from their long journey, they were very well trained in military strategy tactics. This was in contrast to the relatively inexperienced Free Mountaineers, who were under-supplied and untrained in conventional siege warfare. This allowed for Leo's forces to take the city after a two week long siege. On Ares the 2nd, 870; Prince Leo and his Royalist exiles officially declared the "Royal Government of Kingsguard," something of a royalist mirror to the Provisional government it overthrew. Over the next two months, the Royal Forces began to resupply and rebuild the city of Mullaghmore, now officially called Kingsguard. As part of this effort, and to try and foster goodwill amongst the native populace, the Kingsguard government began offering protection to nearby villages and farms in exchange for supplies and loyalty to Prince Leo. Several months following the declaration of the Kingsguard government, Prince Leo had built up the young state into a relatively prosperous city-state, with the professional and elite forces of the Royal Army protecting the populace from the war raging through the countryside. On Lebra the 12th, with the harvest nearly completed, Prince Leo declared that his forces would march out to "secure and protect more of the countryside from anarchy and war." This led to a two year military campaign of expansion as the Royal Army conquered more of the Elder Mountains. By 874, the general political situation of the Elder Mountains and the Eastern Seaboard as a whole was beginning to stabilize as the Springtime of Nations began to wind down. On Virgil the 11th, at the Conference of Mutt Town, the Royal Government of Kingsguard was officially recognized by the Empire of Pahonnia and the various other participants of the conference. Modern Day With the conclusion of the Conference of Mutt Town, Prince Leo held a coronation ceremony for himself where he was declared the new King of the Kingdom of Badgeria, and the heir-apparent to the Kingdom of Mourland as the last person with a claim to a throne in the former Monarchies of Felindia. Politics The loss of the homeland and relations with the Republic of Mourland dominates mainstream Badgerian politics. Many in the government recognize that the reconquest of the homeland must come swiftly, as there is only a small number of Mourlander nationals in Badgeria, and much of the native population is unsympathetic to the cause of King Leo and his allies. Native Resistance Movements As is common amongst Elder Mountains states ruled by foreign or colonialist interests, there are a series of native resistance movements in Badgeria. There are three major native resistance factions, however there is a notable minority faction that since mid-884 has been gaining popularity. The most popular native resistance movement are the anarchists in the Black Flag Society and other anarchist groups. These groups receive support from the Mountain Free Territory and the REDACTED Free Territory, and it is assumed that is the Northern March had not passed through what is now Badgeria that the area would be part of one large Free Territory. The second most popular native resistance group is His Majesty's Loyal Resistance (HMLR), associated with the Empire of the Mountainlands and the rule of King Payton Fyreborn. These monarchists have long been active in the area, and were some of the first to organize resistance against colonial rule when the Empire of REDACTED still occupied the region. The third most popular native resistance movement are the various liberal Free Mountaineers groups associated with the Republic of Eden. These groups tend to take inspiration from the Mourlander Republican revolutions, and the continued contact with the old aristocratic Mourlander culture has only encouraged looking to Republican Mourland ideological doctrine. A notable minority group in Badgeria is the Socialist Worker's Party, a councilist political organization, ideologically aligned with the Union of Rephome. The group has become more and more prominent since mid-884, with one of the members becoming something of a symbol during the Battle of the Beer Hall. Economy The economy of Badgeria is largerly rural, with limited industrial capacity existing in the capital and the largest towns. Rural Production Many in Badgeria still live their lives as farmers and herders of sheep and goats as their families have for many generations. Many of these subsidence farmers have lived for lives similar to their ancestors generations ago, however there are some larger private farms that were set up during the early to mid colonial era of the Elder Mountains. These larger land owners are the biggest producers of food that goes to the growing towns, and the central government of Badgeria has only worked to encourage this 'plantation' style of farming. However, it is expected that very little expansion of plantations can occur due to the mountainous terrain of the country, so modernization programs are being implemented by the central government to try and raise agricultural output. Industrialization Prior to the Springtime of Nations, the lands that make up modern Badgeria had a near non-existant industrial capacity, however the war and subsequent economic aid from Pahonnia has allowed for some buildup. In the capital of Kingsguard there is now a thriving industrial sector, with minor industrial sectors in the largest towns such as Saltmills and Corlough. Raw Materials Badgeria, like much of the Elder Mountains, has been blessed with a surplus of minerals and forestry. With growing industrialization, the mining sector continues to grow as coal and steel become more and more important. The southern town of Saltmills produces a great deal of salt and coal. The northern town of Roundwood is notable for its logging industry, and Ramelton is a local hub of iron mining. Culture Culture in Badgeria is essentially split into two camps with only some overlap; the culture of the Mourlander Exiles and the culture of the natives population. Mourlander Colonial Culture In the upper echelons of Badgerian society, cultural forces are dominated by the Mourlander exiles and their collaborators. The King, nobles, and business leaders sponsor various forms of artistic work; from music, to painting, to even architecture. These Mourlanders are typically Bastetites, and some have began to try and spread the religion to the natives. These efforts have been met with limited success, however the central government continues to back some of these efforts in an attempt to cultivate loyalty to the crown amongst the natives. Native Culture The natives of Badgeria are somewhat seperate from the culture of their rulers. While some efforts have been made by the upper class to integrate or assimilate the natives of Badgeria into a Mourlander identity, these efforts have largely been for naught. The natives of Badgeria are primarily badgers and foxes, with notable native minority populations of dogs and cats. These natives tend to be Occultists, however a majority of the native dogs follow the Church of Man. Military The Badgerian Royal Forces serve at the pleasure of King Leo VI. The expressed purpose of these forces is the eventual 'reclamation of the homeland,' referring to a theroetical conquest of the Republic of Mourland. But until the day that the reclamation is launched, the Royal Forces act to maintain stability in Badgeria and keep the throne safe. The Royal Army The Army of Badgeria is relatively small, considering that the established goal of the army is to eventual reclaim the lost territory of Mourland for the Royal Family. However, this small army is highly trained and experienced in warfare, given that many in the army had to fight their way to the Elder Mountains in the face of the Springtime of Nations. The Royal Air Corps The Royal Air Corps is a small part of the military, given the lack of industrial base of Badgeria. However, it still factors into military strategy a fair amount, with the Air Corps performing surveillance and bombings when necessary. The Inquisition Hiding in the shadows, the secret arm of the law acts to keep the Kingdom safe from radicals and revolutionaries. The Inquisition acts as the secret police and spies of the Kingdom. The Royal Guard The Royal Guard of Badgeria acts as the main police force of the Kingdom. Strictly devoted to protecting the security of the cat monarchy, the Guard often acts outside of the law to preserve the current order. Foreign Relations The strongest diplomatic ties that Badgeria has is to the Empire of Pahonnia to its east. It was through industrial and limited military aid from Pahonnia that Badgeria was able to establish itself as a Kingdom that would not be easily toppled in the chaos of the Elder Mountains. Badgeria has incredibly hostile relations with the Republic of Mourland, as both states claim to be the legitimate government of Mourland. Badgeria often engages in raids and minor offensives against the bordering anarchist territories of West Pahonnia and the Mountain Territory. When Badgerian propaganda isn't targeting the Republic of Mourland, it will often target these anarchists as the main threat to its ongoing rule in the Elder Mountains. Badgeria has a cordial relationship with the Technocracy of Urenia, with both parties having several treaties for common military and economic aid. It is rumored that agreements have been made that upon the eventual 'reclamation of the homeland' and the resettlement of the Badgerian government in what is now the Republic of Mourland that Urenia will be granted most, if not all, of what is currently Badgerian territory. Badgeria and the Republic of Eden have cold, but not openly hostile, relations. The Badgerian government often views Eden as a refuge for Free Mountaineers seeking to overthrow the Badgerian government, however the lack of official action in support of these supposed rebels has left relations open between the two governments.Category:Countries Category:The Elder Mountains Category:Kingdom of Badgeria Category:The Center Category:The Right